No More Mr Nice Guy
by Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname
Summary: The gang is bored and Two-Bit suggests that they play Truth or Dare. When it comes to Dally's turn, he is forced to pick truth. What is Dally's big secret? AU for the use of the songs 'Mickey Mouse Clubhouse' and 'No More Mr. Nice Guy'


**A/N: I don't own The Outsiders, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, or No More Mr. Nice Guy. They are owned by S.E Hinton, Disney Junior, and Alice Cooper. And Dally is just a tad OOC. Enjoy!**

One day, the gang was sitting around with nothing to do.

"I'm so bored!" Sodapop whined, tugging on Darry's sleeve. Darry rolled his eyes.

"Well, do something!"

"I can't do something if there's nothing to do!" Darry couldn't deny this, so he didn't say anything. It was quiet again for a few seconds until Two-Bit got an idea.

"I know!" He exclaimed, jumping up off the floor. "We should play Truth or Dare!" No one objected since nobody could come up with a better idea. "I'll start. Um, Ponyboy. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Pony said.

"Okay, I dare you to hug Steve!" Ponyboy made a face and Steve jumped up.

"Whoa, no, I don't think so!" Two-Bit ignored Steve's protest.

"Come on, Ponyboy. I triple dog dare ya!" Pony reluctantly walked over to Steve and hugged him. Steve patted his back lightly and stepped away. Pony ran back over and sat next to Soda.

"My turn. Johnny, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Johnny answered.

"Uh, I dare you to…" he walked over to Johnny and whispered in his ear. "Try to take Two-Bit's switchblade." Johnny looked at Two-Bit.

"Hey, look at that weird thing over there!"

"Where?" Two-Bit asked, looking the other way. Johnny jumped up and reached into Two-Bit's pocket before he could stop him. Johnny grinned triumphantly and lifted the blade into the air and waved it around, and then gave it back. Two-Bit messed up Johnny's hair.

"Sodapop, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Soda said.

"I dare you to…" Johnny whispered the rest. Soda grinned mischievously and got a tissue, blowing his nose. He then threw it at a surprised Two-Bit.

"What was that for?"

"Johnny dared me to." Two-Bit picked up the tissue carefully with two fingers and threw it in the wastebasket. Soda looked at Steve next.

"Steve, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to trade pants with the person on your right!" Steve looked over to his right, and it was none other than Two-Bit… again.

"What is this, pick on Two-Bit day?"

"Of course it is! Didn't you see the calendar?" Soda joked. Everyone looked at Steve and Two-Bit. Steve shook his head.

"Oh, come on Steve!" Soda said.

"No. Okay, Two-Bit. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to walk outside and sing 'Mickey Mouse Clubhouse' as loud as you can!" Two-Bit thought for a moment and shrugged. He went outside.

"Wow, he's actually doing it!" Dally said. They went outside to watch Two-Bit sing.

"**M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E**

**It's me!**

**M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E**

**It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.  
>Come inside, it's fun inside.<strong>

**It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse roll call!**

**Donald!  
>Present<strong>

**Daisy!  
>Here<strong>

**Goofy!  
>Hyuck, here<strong>

**Minnie!  
>Hi, here!<strong>

**Pluto!  
>Ruff ruff ruff<strong>

**Mickey!  
>Right here.<strong>

**It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.  
>Come inside, it's fun inside.<strong>

**M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E!" **

When Two-Bit was done, he looked at the rest of the gang who were laughing their heads off. It had been really funny when he was doing the roll call part since he was so good at voice imitations. They went back inside.

"Okay, Darry. Let me guess. Dare?" Two-Bit asked, and Darry nodded. "Uh, I dare you to give Pony any money you have in your pockets!" Darry sighed and reached into his pockets. He had five bucks. Pony grinned as Darry handed him the money. Darry ruffled Pony's hair. Now it was Dally's turn.

"Hey, Dally, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Oh, come on, Dallas. Everybody did dare." Dally rolled his eyes.

"Fine, truth."

"What is a secret that you would never tell anybody?" Dally cussed under his breath.

"I ain't tellin'."

"Come on, Dal, just tell us."

"Okay, okay. If it'll get you guys to leave me alone. I haven't always been like I am now. I was different when I was a stupid little kid. Before I got arrested when I was ten." Then Dally began to sing his story.

**I used to be such a sweet, sweet thing**

The gang started cracking up at this line.

**'Til they got a hold of me.**

"Who got a hold of you?" Steve asked. Dally ignored him and went on.

**I opened doors for little old ladies,  
>I helped the blind to see.<strong>

They all laughed some more at the image of Dallas Winston helping people.

**I got no friends 'cause they read the papers.  
>They can't be seen, with me and I'm gettin' real shot down<br>And I'm, gettin' mean.**

**No more Mister Nice Guy  
>No more Mister Clean<br>No more Mister Nice Guy  
>They say, he's sick he's obscene<strong>

"What's so wrong with being nice to people?" Ponyboy wondered.****

**My dog bit me in the leg today**

"You used to have a dog?" Ponyboy asked, remembering the old yeller cur dog he used to have. Dally didn't answer.

**My cat clawed my eyes**

"You had a cat, too?" Sodapop said, wondering why they never knew of Dally's pets he used to own. Dally kept on singing.

**Mom's been thrown out the social circle  
>And dad has to hide<strong>

"Maybe that's why they don't like you," Two-Bit said.

**I went to church, incognito**

Everyone was stunned. Dallas Winston went to church before? None of them could've ever imagined that.

**When everybody rose, the Reverend Smith,  
>He recognized me,<br>And punched me in the nose**

"Man, Dal. You got nothin' but bad luck back then," Steve said.

**He said,**

**No more Mister Nice Guy  
>No more Mister Clean<br>No more Mister Nice Guy  
>He said, you're sick, you're obscene<strong>

Dally stopped singing. Now they all knew how he used to be.

"Don't tell anyone about this, or I'll beat your heads in." Dally knew that if they told, his rep would be completely ruined.

"We won't," Darry said. Dally grunted in response and just got up and left the house. Two-Bit, Steve, and Johnny also said their goodbyes and left.

"I just can't believe it," Sodapop said, referring to Dally.

"I'll never look at him the same again," Ponyboy said.

"Well, you guys better not mention it to him again. We don't need to be usin' up all our money on hospital trips," Darry said, half-jokingly.


End file.
